


No Plan

by BrightTerror



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gil is Malcolm's father figure, Hurt/Comfort, Malcolm Bright Whump, Martin does love his kids but he loves control more, Martin thinks he is a good dad, Newsflash:he is not, Whump, canon divergence-1x7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightTerror/pseuds/BrightTerror
Summary: Martin's loves his kids but he also loves control, so he does not like when his plan did not go as he wanted during his interview with his kids.In other words, Malcolm gets stabbed and the outcome of it.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly
Comments: 18
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of this show so I had to write this fic, hope you guys enjoy!

”So, I mentioned a number of your victims earlier, but I'd like to discuss one more.” Ainsley said, her eyes were focused on Martin, eyes cold and full of ambition. 

Martin thought of his victims; he remembered a few but would rather not say in case he mentions a kill they hadn’t tied to him. This should be interesting. Sure, Ainsley had ambition, but she was not prepared to step up to Martin. 

“Malcolm. Malcolm Whitly.” Ainsely said. 

“I'm not sure I understand.” Martin frowned. Malcolm? Why would she talk about her brother? He didn’t want to make it obvious, so he didn’t look at Malcolm except for a side glance. He could see his son look at Ainsley in confusion for a second before he composed himself again. 

“You claim to care about your son, yet what you did 20 years ago harmed him irreparably.” Ainsley said in her reporter voice. 

Martin was almost proud of her for sounding so cold and calculating when talking about her family, except he did not like the fact that she was talking about _ Malcolm _ in that tone of voice. 

“Well, that's not true.”

“Isn’t it? He has been diagnosed with complex PTSD, generalised anxiety disorder, night terrors, depression.” 

Martin made sure he looked nonchalant as ever, but inside he was worried. His son had all that? How could he not have realised it? Maybe it was all part of a plan of hers and she was bluffing. However, when he looked at Malcolm, his son looked like a kicked puppy. Malcolm had held a breath and briefly looked down, and appeared to be full of guilt and shame. 

Martin did _ not _like his son’s stress reactions. They were the same after all, and whoever hurt Malcolm by extension was hurting him. 

“Dr Whitly, do you know what happens to the human body when it withstands that much stress for that long period of time?” Ainsley said, and Martin could hear her smirk in her voice. She thought he was going to get angry at her remarks but he was getting angry at her on Malcolm’s behalf. 

“I’m not sure how’s that relevant.” Martin said instead, sounding his usual arrogant self. He hunched in his seat as he leaned closer to Ainsley.

“He was fired from the only job he was ever good at.” Ainsley continued.. 

Martin internally frowned. How dare she? He remembers when Malcolm asked him for help on the copycat case, he experienced firsthand what an amazing profiler his son was and how much talent he had—even if he was wasting that talent with the police and not by working with him. 

“He hasn’t been in a stable relationship in years and the ten years he went without seeing you were the happiest, healthiest of his life.” 

Martin looked past the camera and Ainsley to see Malcolm. His son stared down at the floor frozen, his eyes full of tears, looking extremely embarrassed and full of guilt. Couldn’t Ainsley see she was hurting her brother? He was about to lose it, yet he knew he couldn’t. He had to keep his calm. He had to look good in order for his plan to work.

“You were an absolutely-”

“Stop it.”’ Martin said in a hushed tone. He could see Malcolm in distress, his poor boy.

“-Terrible father.” 

—————

Malcolm hated the words coming from Ainsley’s mouth. He was frozen, couldn’t move. And mentioning their father being terrible… he knew that, he had to repeat that to himself every day, but that didn’t mean he stopped wanting his father back, the one he remembered as a kid. So hearing this and knowing it was going to be on national television, Malcolm began to slowly break inside, but his father screaming snapped him out of his internal panic attack.

—————

Martin heard the words leave Ainsley’s mouth, saw Malcolm tense again and couldn’t take it anymore. Damn his plan, his son was hurting. “STOP IT!” Martin rose from his seat and rushed toward Ainsley, chains holding him back. “**Can’t you see how insensible you are! You are hurting your own brother! Traumatising him! You say I am a monster but look at you!” **He yelled, looking insane and murderous. 

Ainsley took a few steps back; she had not been expecting this. 

Malcolm took a few seconds to respond but held Ainsley and asked her if she was okay. 

Ainsley nodded, then noticed the distress on Malcolm’s face. His eyes were wide and glassy as he blinked away tears. He was breathing in rapid, short breaths, barely noticeable. Her brother was in the middle of a panic attack, but to any normal person he looked normal. Malcolm had a lot of practice looking fine when he wasn’t, but right now he didn’t look okay at all. 

Ainsley decided she would deal with that later, and she turned to Jin. “Have you got that on camera?” Before he could respond, she spoke again. “Either way, stop recording,” 

Malcolm blinked rapidly and excused himself from the room, still processing the way Martin behaved. He was not surprised by his father’s impulsive reactions, but the _ reason _ for the reactions caught him off guard. Martin had lost his temper on _ his _ behalf. Too many things were happening. He wasn’t mad at Ainsley, how could he be? He understood how much she cared about her job, but it still hurt nonetheless. 

_______

They were on lockdown, Malcolm silently cursed; his day could not get any worse. He had only wanted to ask Martin a few questions and leave, and somehow it had turn into an absolute shit hole. 

Malcolm hadn’t even been able to process the fact that his father now knew about his many mental illness and traumas that he had successfully hidden for two decades, all because of Ainsley. Now that it was out in the open, he decided he would make sure his little sister had a hell of an interview and got the promotion she wanted. Malcolm would not let his traumas be used for nothing. 

Which was exactly why he volunteered to go film the shots of the psychiatric hospital during the lockdown. Ainsley had sent Jin, but Malcolm quickly intervened. 

“I know the place better since I’ve been visiting since I was a kid. I’m sure I can make the shots look better and more captivating.” Malcolm told his sister. “Besides, it will be safer if he stays here since he doesn’t know how to deal with killers.”

Ainsley nodded mutely. Her brother was right, it was better if he went out there. 

Malcolm took the camera as the guard opened the door to the hallway, the blinking red alarm light making the hallway look narrower and creepier.

Martin watched as his son was filming. He did not like the change of plans; now when Tevin attacked he needed to come closer to attack Jin before the guard caught him. He decided to try to have a conversation with his daughter in the meantime. “Nice man, broad shoulders. I like that in a man, and he cares about you.” Martin observed. 

Ainsley turned her head and looked at him, not giving him the satisfaction of replying. Jin had heard too and tensed up, which Martin found hilarious. 

“Do you know him?” Ainsley said. 

Martin tilted his head. “Pardon me?”

“The killer. The one Malcolm wanted to know about.” 

Martin spent a few seconds considering what to say. “Possibly. MO sounds familiar, but a killer has many names so I can’t tell you their name. Although, I can tell you where we met-”

“AIINSLEEY WHITLY” Tevin yelled, appearing on the other side of the closed door, a few feet away from where Malcolm was filming. 

Ainsley, Martin, the guard and Jin all switched their attention to Tevin and Malcolm. They tensed up and Jin stepped closer to Ainsley. 

The guard kept his voice normal. “Hey Bright, I think it’s time to go back.”

“I agree.” Malcolm said slowly. He was looking at the killer yelling for Ainsley, trying to profile him even as he took a slow step back. 

“No wait!” Tevin yelled excitedly. He fumbled in his hands and pressed a security card to the window in the door. 

The guard reacted immediately and headed for Malcolm as Malcolm tried to head back, but it was too late. Tevin opened the door and stabbed Malcolm in the chest. The guard reached Malcolm and shoved Tevin back, closing the door as quickly as he could. 

______

Everything moved in slow motion for Martin; he didn’t recognize his own voice when he shouted for his kid. He sounded scared, which was not usual for him and he hated it. 

Martin lost control. He was supposed to be in full control today. He had planned this after all; but Malcolm had arrived which caused a slight adjustment to his plans, but his plan was still on track. At least until Tevin, the big idiot, decided to stab his son. He told Tevin to stab the boyfriend, not his _ son _. Martin saw red and swore Tevin would pay for it later. 

“I need some help here!” The guard yelled as he struggled to keep the door locked. 

Ainsley was screaming and Jin was paralysed; neither of them knew what to do. 

It seemed Martin had to do everything. 

“In the bag! I saw something large that could help block the handle. Find it and take it to the guard!” Martin instructed his daughter, who immediately complied. 

After blocking the door, the guard and Jin helped bring Malcolm back to the room and laid him on the floor as he wheezed. 

“No, no, no, Malcolm. Stay with me. I am so sorry, please hold on.” Ainsley said between sobs. 

Malcolm was still half conscious and in a lot of pain. “It’s n’t your fault, ains..” he tried to comfort his sister. “It’s okay…” he said before he dropped unconscious. 

“Ambulance is on its way, they will be here in 15 minutes.” The guard announced. 

Martin’s mind was spinning. He was supposed to be calm and look like the hero for his daughter, but now all he cared about was his son bleeding on the ground next to him. He really loved his son, Malcolm was just like him (or so he kept thinking) and he couldn’t let him die. “15 minutes? He won't last ten! Listen to him - he is wheezing and any minute now he will be quiet which will mean his lung collapsed.” Martin hissed. 

“Shut up!” Ainsley cried. “Don’t say that. He can’t die.” She sobbed. “Malcolm hold on, don’t you dare die.”

Martin had planned to point out his part in saving Jin and make it look like he was good and selfless, but he realised he couldn’t risk Malcolm. “You are forgetting you are locked in a room with a world famous surgeon.” 

Ainsley stared at Martin and gasped. “You can save him.”

“Of course, it’s a simple procedure if we get started right away. But I need the handcuffs off and a knife.” 

The guard frowned. “I can’t do that.”

Ainsley looked at the guard. “Please?! You can’t let him die!”

The guard nodded and went for the medical kit, where he found a scalpel and brought it back to the room. He tensed as he unchained Martin, and his heart raced as he handed the serial killer the blade.

“Bring him here. He is not breathing anymore.”

Martin saw his son bleeding out next to him. He realised how thin he was, that he could count and name all the bones and ribs that were showing. He frowned. Had Malcolm really been like this all the time he had visited him? Martin shook his head to clear the thoughts away and began the procedure. 

Ainsley started filming; she couldn’t stand there and do nothing, and at least this way she kept occupied. 

Martin talked as he performed the procedure, explaining what he was doing; he had to make sure Malcolm lived. Too worried to continue the conversation for the camera, he changed the subject. “Does he really suffer from night terrors?” 

Ainsley nodded. “Ever since he was eleven. I’m surprised you didn’t know; his nightmares and trembling got so bad that Mom let him visit you in the first place.”

“My poor boy, I could have helped if I had known.” Martin said softly. He took the empty paper roll and put it on Malcolm’s chest and heard a breath; he had succeeded. “He is going to be alright.” Looking at his unconscious son, he smiled and rested his hand on his shoulder. “You are going to be just fine, son.”

Ainsley let out the breath she was holding. “Thank you.” She smiled, then looked at Malcolm lying on the ground. “You really care about him don't you? It isn’t some need for control or to feed your ego… not with him,” she said. 

Martin didn’t respond as he handed the scalpel back. Of course he cared about his family - he said so all the time!

The guard entered with good news. “Tevin has been apprehended and is being taken to the hospital to treat his injuries but they aren’t lethal. The ambulance will be here in a minute. 

Martin frowned internally at the news about Tevin. His plan had hinged on t Tevin not making it out alive. When Tevin woke up he would tell everyone everything; Martin had to do something to save his plan. 

He searched in his thoughts for a way out. He suppressed a smile when he came up with the perfect solution. Martin would turn his liability into his way out: Malcolm. He had shown way too many emotions today - even Ainsley saw how much he cared for Malcolm. If she saw it, then so did the guard. 

Martin would pretend to be devastated about Malcolm—even though he knew Malcolm was going to be alright. He could put on a show, even shed a few tears and make himself look like a hero and the good guy. 

Martin faked a sob. “I am sorry.” He apologised with another sob, which got the attention of Ainsley and the guard. “It all just hit. I can’t believe my son almost died because of some ungracious bastard. I could have stopped it, could have prevented my boy from being hurt,” he lamented. 

Ainsley started filming. “What do you mean? Did you plan this?” she said, angry yet confused. 

“Of course I did not! A few days ago Tevin began to act rather peculiarly after the therapy session. He said something about taking whatever steps necessary to talk to Ainsley. I thought he was bluffing, since he knew better than to piss me of all people, especially if he did something like this… going after my family.” He gave another fake cry and wiped his tears away with the back of his hands. 

He knew crying would get him compassion, especially if he was being filmed. He’d get even more compassion since it was considered unusual for ‘cold blooded killers’ to have emotion. It was going to plan, he could see it in the way Ainsley and Jin’s faces changed. “Oh shit.” He changed his act, pretended to be distressed. “Tevin will blame me, he’ll say it was my idea as an excuse to get away with this. He did kill his parents after all, the extent of what he would do ...”

The paramedics came in and took care of Malcolm, taking him to the ambulance. 

Ainsley stopped recording and looked at her dad. “You saved him. Don’t worry about the bastard, I will vouch for you if necessary. I filmed the whole thing which could help you,” she said as she stood up. “I’m going with Malcolm to make sure he is okay. Goodbye, Dad.” 

As Ainsley left and the guard was busy with the paramedics, Martin smiled wickedly as he stared at nothing in particular. 

His plan had worked after all.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ainsley, oh god.” Jessica exclaimed in relief when she saw her daughter. The the moment the lockdown ended, she had rushed to Claremont’s psychiatric hospital. When she arrived, she saw the ambulance and police, and immediately looked for her two children. She found Ainsley near the ambulance and immediately hugged her. 

“I’m okay, mom. I’m okay,” Ainsley said reassuringly. “Malcolm will be okay,” she continued softly. 

Jessica thought she hadn’t heard Ainsley correctly. “Ainsley, where is Malcolm?” she asked.

“He will be okay. The paramedics got to him,” Ainsley said before she broke down in sobs. “That psycho stabbed him, mom. Oh god,” she cried, “there was so much blood and I thought he was going to die.”

Jessica teared up, but didn’t cry - she had to be strong. That didn’t change the fact that on the inside Jessica was just as devastated by the news as Ainsley. Her son had been stabbed. Instead of reacting, she gave Ainsley a hug; it was clear her daughter had seen a lot. “It’s alright, Ainsley, you are both going to be okay.”

Ainsley cried in her mother’s arms; she felt safe, just as she did when she was little. “Dad saved him. Without him, he would have died I almost lost my brother today and it would have been my fault.”

“Now don’t say such things.” Jessica scolded. “Let’s go find out where they took your brother and warn his team know what happened.”

________

Gil, Dani and JT arrived at the psychiatric hospital to do their routine checkup after the lockdown and to also check on Malcolm. Gil had heard a few people got hurt, probably some of the guards, so he didn’t think much of the ambulances driving away as they arrived. 

He looked around for any sign of Malcolm or Ainsley; he had to make sure he was alright. He asked some officers who were already at the scene, but no one saw him around. Worried, Gil gave Jessica a call. 

“Hello?” Jessica answered.

“Jessica, it’s Gil. I arrived at the psychiatric hospital, but can’t find Malcolm or Ainsley. Have you been able to contact them?” 

“Oh Gil, I tried to find you before we left, but we couldn’t wait. Malcolm got stabbed and is being rushed to the hospital. Ainsley and I are in the ambulance with him. I have to go.” Jessica said distractedly.

Gil froze; Malcolm had been stabbed? This couldn’t be happening. Malcolm was a brilliant kid, his kid, and hearing he got hurt broke Gil’s heart. He put his phone away and ignored everyone as he headed to his car with Dani and JT following him, clearly confused. This could not be happening. Malcolm was a brilliant kid, his kid, and hearing he got hurt broke his heart. 

“Gil?! What is going on?” Dani asked.

“Malcolm has been stabbed, he is being rushed to the hospital,”Gil said as he climbed into his car. “Let’s go.”

_______

Gil and the team arrived at the hospital and met Jessica and Ainsley in the waiting room. 

“Any news?” Gil asked. 

“He is in surgery but we should get an update soon,” Jessica said. 

“He will be okay, Dad made sure of it,” Ainsley said. Her eyes were red from crying earlier and she looked messy and tired, unlike her mother. Gil figured Jessica probably felt the way Ainsley looked, but she had more experience at hiding her concern. 

“What do you mean?” Dani asked. 

“Isn’t his father the opposite of the kind person who’d make sure people will be okay though? He is a serial killer.” JT stated, puzzled. 

Dani and Gil shot JT a look that said ‘shut up’, then turned to the Whitly family for an explanation. Ainsley told them all about the interview and how she had filmed Martin saving Malcolm, how she could see how much Martin cared for his son, which is why she was so sure Malcolm would be alright. Her father made sure his son was okay before he handed him to the paramedics.

JT and Dani were not buying the story of Martin being genuinely nice, so Ainsley decided to show them the footage. 

She forgot to mention, however, the part of the interview where she used Malcolm’s illnesses to get a rise out of Martin, so when it played Gil and Jessica both winced at Ainsley painting Malcolm as just another victim. 

Gil knew better than to say anything. It was not his place to parent Ainsley and explain to her how many levels of wrong what she had done was. 

Thankfully, Jessica had no problems speaking her mind. 

“Ainsley, as shocked as I am by your father’s actions, because I did not think he actually cared—which he clearly does— I am more shocked and disappointed in you. You do realise that you told your brother’s traumas and problems, things Malcolm made sure were secret for over twenty years, to the  _ one  _ person he didn’t want told? All for an interview?” 

Ainsley looked ashamed; she knew what she had done but it was too late to change it. 

Before anyone could respond, a Doctor entered the room and called for them. “Family of Malcolm Bright?” 

“That’s us.” Gil said. “How is he?” 

“He is going to be okay. The surgery went well and whoever helped drained his lung before he was brought here he did him a huge favor - he would most certainly be dead otherwise,.” the doctor said. “He needs plenty of rest, but he is a resilient young man. I expect him to make a full recovery.” 

Everyone, even JT, released breaths they didn’t know they’d been holding. 

Malcolm was going to be okay. 

_________

“I don’t need a babysitter, Gil. I’m fine.” Malcolm said, trying to reassure the man. 

“You got stabbed, Bright. You don’t get to make choices until you are better.” Gil said in a tired tone. His kid definitely was responsible for half his grey hairs. “You are staying at my house until the doctor says you’re well. Someone needs to make sure you take your medicine and eat.” 

“Gil, you don’t need to worry. I just need to lay off harsh movements and the stitches will be fine.” Malcolm said. He knew the stitches would probably open up if he had bad night terrors, but he decided not to disclose that to Gil. he had scared them enough and felt bad for making everyone worry. Even his mother had given him a worried lecture about being careful when he’d woken up from the surgery. 

“We just want to keep you safe. You can either stay with me or I can drop you off at your mother’s house. You decide.”

Malcolm chuckled at the thought. “Definitely not my mother’s. I love her, but I won’t be able to deal with her if I want to heal. She worries too much.”

“Then it’s settled, you are coming with me.” Gil helped Malcolm into the car, making sure he didn’t do any harsh movements before carefully securing Malcolm’s seatbelt. 

Jessica and Gil had talked in the hospital making a truce to care about Malcolm; they may have their differences, but for once they both agreed on what to do with Malcolm. Gil offered to take him to his house to which Jessica had oddly agreed to since she said she still had to talk to Ainsley. 

Once Gil and Malcolm were in the car and Gil was driving back home, Malcolm spoke up as he looked out the window. 

“I know you want to keep me safe, but honestly my life is so complicated I’m pretty sure the only way to keep me out of trouble is to wrap me in bubble wrap and store me in my apartment.” 

Gil laughed but shook his head slightly. “Believe me, kid, I’ve considered it,” he joked. “It would keep me from getting any more grey hair.” 

________

It was eleven pm and Malcolm was settled on the couch with a blanket on top as he watched a movie. Gil had just given him his pain meds, brought him food he knew Malcolm could eat (since most food didn’t agree with him) and some hot chocolate and was now sitting next to him on the couch watching the movie. 

Malcolm was resting his head on Gil’s shoulder and profiling the people on TV as they watched. It reminded Gil of when his kid was little. Shortly after Martin’s arrest, when the kid started having nightmares, Gil took him out on stake outs with Jessica’s permission and afterwards they would have a movie night with plenty of hot chocolate and watch movies until Malcolm fell asleep. 

Malcolm continued his movie nights with Gil any time he had night terrors right up until he went to college. It was nice for both of them to get into the tradition again, without night terrors of course. 

At around midnight, there was a knock at the door, Gil got up to get it. He was tired, but hadn’t gone to sleep since Malcolm was still happily watching and profiling the TV. When he opened the door, he found JT and Dani there with a six pack, some food and coffee. 

“Dani? JT?” Gil was not entirely sure why they were there. 

Malcolm stopped watching and turned to face the door. When he saw who it was his face broke into a wide grin. “Dani! JT! Hey guys! What are you doing here, come on in,” he said giddily. 

“We figured with Bright’s odd sleep schedule he would still be awake, so we wanted to check up on him. When he wasn’t in his apartment, we figured he would be here with his Cop dad.” JT said nonchalantly. He raised the six pack of beer to show them. “We brought company and beer.” 

Dani smiled. “If that's okay, though. I hope we didn’t wake you guys up.”

“Nonsense! We were watching some light tv of crime cases. Sleep is for the weak.” Malcolm smiled and brought the blanket up to his neck. 

Gil smiled; this was going to be a long night but at least his kid was happy. “Join us, you can sit on the other couch and there are extra blankets in the cupboard behind it.” 

JT and Dani put the food on the coffee table and sat on the couch getting the six pack and some coffees they had bought. “Gil, Bright, you want anything? Beer? Coffee?”

Gil nodded and gestured for the coffee. “After this day I think I need it.” Bright tried to grab a coffee from Dani as she was passing it, but Gil took it and put it back on the coffee table. “Bright can’t have any beer because of his meds, and will stay away from coffee since I am making sure he watches his caffeine intake. He can stick with his hot chocolate.” 

Bright laughed. “Yes,  _ Dad _ .” He rolled his eyes and continued watching the tv. Whether he said it accidentally or on purpose, no one could tell. His mind wandered to the screen and he realised watching it on pain meds was certainly funnier than he remembered. 

Gil smiled and adjusted the blanket. “Did you bring any popcorn? Because I’m kicking you guys out if you didn’t,” he joked. 

Dani laughed as she grabbed the popcorn bag and threw it playfully towards Gil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I love writing fluff since Gil is the father Malcolm actually deserves so i hope you liked it! Comment!   
Find me on Tumblr: @Sherlock Freud

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? please comment your thoughts!  
I always think Martin genuinely thinks he loves his kids, especially Malcolm since he thinks they are the same so I tried writing him like that. Of course, he is also a narcissistic sociopath so I tried to balanced it. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr if you want to talk about the show: @Sherlock-freud


End file.
